


Promesse d'un Être sans Âme à son Fils

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gradient - Freeform, Ink, Ink creates kid accidentally, Ink is a dad, M/M, baby Gradient, or a mum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Son fils, c'était son fils et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Malgré sa ressemblance avec Error, malgré ses tremblements aux contacts physiques, c'était son enfant. Si il avait eu une âme, elle aurait bondit de joie intense. Sa magie ronronna de bonheur tandis que la minuscule main du petit squelette noir se refermait sur la sienne, alors qu'un adorable sourire se dessinait sur son petit visage."Je vais prendre soin de toi". Cette promesse, à n'en point doute, il la tiendrait. Et Error n'avait rien à dire là-dessus quand 50% de la moelle du petit venait de lui.





	Promesse d'un Être sans Âme à son Fils

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale appartient à Toby Fox  
> Ink appartient à comyet   
> Gradient appartient à askcomboclub (tumblr)

Ink couina de douleur en se redressa, se frottant le crâne. Le combat avait été plus que brutal, nul doute la dessus. Peut-être aurait du réfléchir avant d'énerver Error par quelque provocation bien senties. Ils avaient beau mieux s'entendre, il savait que le destructeur avait ses limites et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches -intimes- pour qu'il les piétines allègrement.

"J'aurais surement pas dû dire ça."

_Même si l'expression sur le visage de son contraire en valait la peine. **Largement.**_

Il déploya sa magie pour se soigner, regardant machinalement autour de lui. Flaque de peinture, câbles bleus et autre... _Ca avait été violent. Trop. Surement trop._ Et lui ne savait pas, mais alors vraiment pas quoi faire. 

Il se redressa "Bon je devrais rentrer Palette et Jammy doivent m'attendre."

Soudain sa magie s'alluma, comme une flammèche. Comme si elle avait détecté quelque chose avant lui. Ca lui rappelait deux épisodes de son existence: La naissance de chacun de ses enfants. Sa magie s'était réchauffée, ronronnante et heureuse, et l'avait tiré jusqu'aux bambins. Limite si elle n'avait pas mal réagit quand Dream avait approché le bébé. 

"Ho bordel, ne me dis pas que...j'ai recommencé?"

_Et ben oui, encore une fois._

_C'était la troisième mine de rien._

Il suivit son pouvoir jusqu'à une flaque de peinture noire et verte dans laquelle baignait sa veste bleue, bonne pour un lavage. Et regarda autour de lui, avant de sursauter quand un hurlement canins (ou lupins) lui parvint. Inutile de s'éterniser ici. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire mordre. 

_Ou sucer la moelle par un monstre canin._

Se baissant il souleva son vêtement en soupirant. Gorgée de peinture. Puis regarda au sol. Il vit alors un bébé. Il en lâcha le tissu sali par terre et se pencha pour mieux voir. C'était bien un enfant aux os noirs, comme Paperjam...et Error. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et rouges, comme ses phalanges. Ses dents étaient vertes.

"Ho bon sang" Il ne put dire que ça sur le moment. Un autre enfant. Error allait piquer une crise phénoménale.  **Même si c'était théoriquement le sien. 50% de sa moelle venait du destructeur et idem pour sa magie. "** Ho pour lui je verrais plus tard, j'ai vraiment pas le courage de régler ça maintenant."

Un nouvel hurlement résonna au loin, ce qui fit fondre en larmes le bébé, soudain apeuré. Ink gémit et prit doucement son fils dans ses bras, le calant contre lui et le berçant. "Du calme, du calme. Je ne laisserais personne te croquer les os ou te sucer la moelle, ne t'en fais pas je vais m'occuper de toi."

Reniflant et hoquetant, le bébé le fixa, son visage froissé dans une expression de chagrin ou de faim intense.  _Cet enfant ressemblait à Error._ _Mais n'était pas comme Jammy non plus._ _Sa magie était douce, chaleureuse et...créative._ Et alors il comprit et la sienne ronronna de joie sous cette réalisation qui le remplissait de fierté. _Cet enfant héritait bien plus de lui. Cet enfant était comme lui. Il serait plus un protecteur créatif qu'un destructeur._  Même si pour lui ça n'aurait rien changé, il aurait prit soin de lui en lui apprenant à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir là-dessus, il allait le ramener chez lui. Et s'occuper de lui, comme il l'avait fait pour Paperjam et pour Palette.   _Son fils, c'était son troisième fils et il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet._ Malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec Error,  bien plus que dans le cas de Jammy, malgré ses légers tremblements aux contacts physiques, bien qu'il se calmait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient...malgré tout ça, c'était son enfant.

 Si il avait eu une âme, elle aurait bondit de joie intense. Sa magie ronronna de bonheur tandis que la minuscule main du petit squelette noir se refermait sur sa phalange alors qu'un adorable sourire se dessinait sur son petit visage. Et qu'il gazouillait de joie, sa propre magie, encore au stade d'étincelle ou de braise; se réchauffant doucement.

"Je vais prendre soin de toi". Cette promesse, à n'en point doute, il la tiendrait.  _Et Error, malgré sa possessivité et sa jalousie, n'avait rien à dire là-dessus quand 50% de la moelle du petit venait de lui._ Il rajusta sa prise sur le bébé, le calant contre lui, puis il ramassa son pinceau géant. "Allez on rentre à la maison."  _Et quand il reverrait son contraire, il mettrait les points sur les i pour les expliquer la chose, que l'autre accepte ou pas, peu lui importe, il garderait ce bébé._

"Tu lui ressemble beaucoup quand même"

Les grandes pupilles colorées se posèrent sur lui, amicales. Et le petit gazouilla doucement, comme un petit roucoulement, sa petite main attrapant l'écharpe de son père (ou de sa mère). Comme pour être sûr de ne pas être laissé derrière. "baaa!" babilla-t-il, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

"Mais si tu es comme moi, ça va le rendre dingue, crois-moi." Il eut un petit rire alors qu'ils réapparaissaient près de chez lui. "Moi je serais fier de toi. Et je t'apprendrais tout sur tes pouvoirs de protection et de créations."  Il berça l'enfant pour le calmer un petit peu et continua tranquillement "et tu sais tu vas avoir deux grands frères, Palette et Paperjam." Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée et ajouta, ricanant "et un second papa qui a un sale caractère, et c'est pas peu dire. Même ton adorable petit sourire angélique ne le calmera pas. Je le connais."

_Il pourrait ne rien lui dire.  Et risquer une sale riposte si l'autre l'apprenait de lui-même._

_Il pourrait lui annoncer cash. Ce qui risquait de provoquer un crash et un reboot. Il préférait éviter, si c'était possible._ _Ou il pourrait lui dire en douceur. En le préparant. oui c'était une solution valable et raisonnable. Même si même ce choix comportait un risque de plantage mental ou émotionnel._

_Il pourrait aussi décider de lui laisser un message sur son téléphone. Et il n'aurait ensuite qu'à attendre la ruée chez lui en réponse._ _Ou lui envoyer une lettre. Ce qui provoquerait sans doute la même réaction._

Il allait falloir lui dire: son contraire allait piquer sa crise si il n'était pas mit au courant, surtout si c'était le leurs, à tous les deux. "Il est marrant lui, comment puis-je annoncer cela?" Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, où régnait lumière et chaleur.  _Peut-être que Error, en temps qu'âme-soeur, même si leur lien était encore fragile et à peine ébauché, accepterait plus facilement un enfant qui lui ressemblait?_ Même si les pouvoirs du petit ne lui plairaient pas.

Il verrait bien dans les jours à venir. En attendant il avait des choses à faire "Palette! Jammy!! Venez me rejoindre!" appela-t-il en direction des chambres, souriant en entendant la cavalcade qui lui fit écho.

_**Et la première chose, avant tout le reste, était de présenter le petit nouveau à ses grands frères.** _

**_Pour le Destructeur, il verrait plus tard._ **

"Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien" promit l'artiste, caressant la pommette du bébé qui lui attrapa la main en gazouillant de joie.

_**< Je te protégerais...** _

_J'aurais aimé que tu naisse de moi, mais je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé.  
_

_Mon fils... **Notre fils, à Error et moi.**_

_**Notre merveilleuse création... >** _


End file.
